


Free Of Cruel Hands

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa learns to enjoy pleasure once more.





	Free Of Cruel Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Sansa fantasizes about feasts as she traces the outline of her slender ribs. Her skin will lose its sag. A corset will lift her breasts once more. Beautiful gowns are going to hide her trauma with layers of fabric. 

Fantasizing over feasts and gowns isn't enough to dampen her thighs, but she lazily strokes her pearl. The tingle is foreign, nearly forgotten under memories of cruel hands. Her outer walls are squishy, cushioned with fine red hairs; the inside smooth and silky. 

Free of cruel hands, Sansa closes her eyes. She lands into a feast, staining her corset and gown.


End file.
